


Sranger

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Character Death, Childhood, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Protective William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Sherry grows up with Albert Wesker in her life. He was a stranger at first, but even though she knows him, maybe he still is.





	1. 4 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

A four-year-old Sherry Birkin walked into her living room. A strange man was sitting on their sofa talking with her dad. Did he work with him? She didn’t know.

Sherry was hiding behind a door looking in at them. She thought that she would be fine, that her dad wouldn’t see her. Oh, curse her four-year-old logic! William raised his eyebrows. “Sherry!”, he exclaimed, making his friend? Shoot him an annoyed look. Sherry took a few steps into the living room then stopped, looking at the ground. She was a very shy girl and didn’t have any friends in school. Her parents thought that it would be a burden for her but, to their delight it wasn’t, in fact, they thought that she preferred to be alone.

The stranger looked down at her, or at least she thought he was. He wore sunglasses…inside! Why? “H-hi”, she said shyly. The man said nothing just continued to stare coldly at her. Did he not like her? Sherry had always thought that she was a very likable person. She frowned. The room was quite until Will piped up again. “Albert, this is my daughter Sherry”, he said turning to the older man. She seen the man’s eyebrow raise. “It’s nice to meet you Sherry”, he said, giving her the tiniest of smiles, even if it was fake. “You too”, she said, her voice sounding like a mouse’s compared to his. “Sherry, darling, this is my friend. His name is Albert, but you can call him Mr. Wesker”, her dad told her, beaming. “Oh, okay”, she replied, making her way to the kitchen. 

“He seems nice”, Sherry said to herself as she went to go get a drink. She could have sworn her mother was in here but yet she couldn’t be seen. Sherry tried to reach the sink but unfortunately was too small. She carried a small stool over to the sink and stood on it for leverage. Even though she was a little taller, she still had to strain to reach the faucet. The tiny girl turned the water on and let the glass fill up. The water was almost to the top. She strained again to turn it off. The girl lost her balance and fell to the floor. Sherry began to cry. “Daddy! Daddy!”, she wailed. The door opened. She expected to see her father standing there, ready to pick her up, but instead, she saw Mr. Wesker. The tall man crouched beside her and helped her to her feet. “T-thank you Mr. Wesker”, she said still sniffling. “It’s alright”, he said reassuring her. She was beginning to like Mr. Wesker more and more.


	2. 8 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Sherry walked in the front door. She had just gotten back from school. Her life hadn’t changed much in the last 4 years. The only good thing that had happened was that she had managed to make a friend. He had been a new kid last year. Sherry thinks that’s why he liked her, because he didn’t have any friends of his own. Anyway, his name is Finn. Finn Macauley. He was a nice enough guy, nicer than all of the other guys her age. They all made fun of her for her short hair, said it was too boyish. She was pretty sure that her hair was the only reason she didn’t have a boyfriend yet. I mean, sure, she had Finn, but she was almost one hundred percent sure that he was gay, not that she saw anything wrong with it, it’s just that he was probably her only chance at a boyfriend at the moment.

Sherry dropped her bag on the ground in the hall and made her way into the kitchen. William was waiting for her as usual. Ready to ask her about her day. She never knew why he was so interested in her school life. Maybe it was just a parent thing.

“Sherry, I have a surprise for you”, her dad said as he stepped closer to her. “Come on”. He took her hand and led her into the living room. To her amazement, Mr. Wesker was sitting on the sofa. She hadn’t seen him since she was four as he didn’t have the time to visit. “Mr. Wesker!”, Sherry squealed as she hugged him. “Sherry!”, her father said sternly. Sherry’s face went blank. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry Mr. Wesker. I didn’t even ask if I could hug you, can I hug you?”, she rambled. Albert found her misfortune very amusing as he had a smirk on his face. Her cheeks turned red. “You may hug me”, he answered. Sherry giggled in delight. The man hadn’t changed one bit. He still wore those sunglasses and still had the same cold look about him. She liked it though.

“You’re all grown up now Sherry”, he said. She laughed. “Not really”. 

Sherry had gone upstairs to do her homework. She hated most subjects in school. The only one that held her interest was science. Her favorite branch being chemistry. Probably because of how much she admired her father. She only had one-piece of work left to finish. She just hoped that she would be able to finish it before dinner.

“Sherry!”, Annette called. “Dinner!” The young girl ran down the stairs, almost tripping. “Coming!” Sherry reached the dining room, panting. She looked around. Mr. Wesker was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Mr. Wesker?”, she asked, upset. Annette spoke up. “He had to leave, darling. Important business.” 

She liked Mr. Wesker a lot, but he never came to visit, something that always saddened her. Sherry had no idea when she would she him again. Did he always have to go?


	3. 14 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Life had gotten a little better since last time, she supposed. She had made a few more friends. Their names were Steve, Ashley and Rebecca. They were all really nice to her. That was the only kindness that she’d received other than from Finn. Sherry was kind of glad that people were starting to finally accept her. 

Sherry, like before hadn’t seen Mr. Wesker in so long that she was now arguing with her father about inviting him over. “No Sherry”, William said as calmly as possible. He was usually a very down to earth person, but Sherry could see that she was getting on his nerves. “Please Daddy”, she pleaded, although not getting too far. “Sherry I already said no. What more do you want from me?”, he asked, his annoyed side starting to surface. “Fine!”, she shouted. “I’ll do it.” Sherry reached for William’s phone, desperately scrolling through contacts. She found Albert’s name and pressed the call button. A few moments later there was a voice on the other end. “Hello? William it’s 11:30 at night. What in the utter fuck do you want?”, he asked annoyed. “Mr. Wesker?”, Sherry spoke, her voice sounding small. “Oh, Sherry? Why do you have your father’s phone?”, he asked. She could hear a tint of amusement in his voice. “I wanted to invite you over tomorrow for dinner. It’s my birthday so my parents were going to take me out somewhere fancy and I would really like it if you came with us”, she said simply. He was silent for a moment, thinking perhaps. “Alright”, was all the man said. “Great. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Mr. Wesker”, Sherry said sweetly. “Goodbye Sherry”.

 

*

 

Sherry was ecstatic. She was getting ready to go to the restaurant and she was able to convince Mr. Wesker to go. This was going to be a great night. Sherry was dressed in a knee length white dress with lace sleeves. It was fancy. Not ballroom fancy, but still fancy enough for her to feel pretty. Her parents were downstairs waiting for her so she thought she should get going.

She walked down stairs to greet her parents and saw Mr. Wesker at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. “Mr. Wesker!”, she greeted hugging him. She pulled away and took him in. He was dressed in a nice shirt and dress pants. She would never admit it to anyone, but he looked really fucking good. “I’m glad you could come with us”, she said smiling at him. He gave her a small smile back, the kind that he gave her when she was younger. Annette and William joined them at the stairs. “Shall we go?”, asked Annette. Everyone nodded and they set off for the restaurant. 

 

*

 

They had just gotten back. Sherry had had one of the greatest moments of her life. Mr. Wesker told her she looked beautiful. Ahhhh! She couldn’t believe it. The only thing that may have been able to ruin it was the look that her father had shot him, but neither of them seemed to care. The only bad thing about the night was that he didn’t stay. Why couldn’t he just stay?


	4. 18 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Sherry came down the stairs to greet her parents. William and Annette were in the living room chatting about something Sherry didn’t care for. She had been getting ready for a party with her friends, her first senior party to be exact and all the popular kids were going to be there so Sherry and her friends wanted to make a good impression. Sherry had decided on a black leather dress, something Albert had bought her for her 16th birthday. She had never worn it until now though, never had a reason. She also had 5” stilettos on and a Smokey eye effect for her makeup. She looked a little too grown up, but she didn’t care.

Sherry entered the living room and as soon as William saw her his eyes widened. “No”, William said firmly. His wife tuned to him laughing. “What?”, she asked. “She’s not going out like that”, he said. Sherry pouted. “Well why the fuck not?”, Sherry sneered at her father. William stood up. “Get back up that fucking stairs you look like a prostitute”, he said his voice slowly raising. Sherry flipped him off. Annette gasped looking at Sherry sternly. “Sherry Birkin, you apologize to your father right now”, she said. The teen didn’t reply. All that was heard was silence, until the noise of a loud wolf whistle filled the room. There, with a smug look on his face, was Albert Wesker. William looked like her wanted to punch Albert in the face. “William. If she wants to go out like that you cannot stop her. She’s eighteen now, remember”, Wesker said. “By the way Sherry you look stunning”, he said still smirking as he walked by William, pushing his shoulder into the younger man’s. Sherry grinned. “Thank you Mr. Wesker. Bye Mom, bye Dad!”, she said, grabbing her bag and leaving their house. “What the fuck just happened”, William said. Annette and Albert just laughed.

Sherry had arrived at the party safely and seen her friends. Rebecca ran up and hugged her. “Yay, you’re here!”, she squealed. Sherry winced as the other girl squeezed her tightly. “Hey”, Sherry greeted the others. They looked around. All they saw was stripping, drugs and alcohol. This wasn’t going to be fun, not for Sherry anyway. She had drunk alcohol a few times but never enough to get too drunk. She was sensible like that. 

 

It was only two hours into the party and Sherry was already beginning to feel light headed. This wasn’t good at all. She managed to find Ashley who was feeling a little like her. “Let’s go find the others and head to a bar or something”, she said, grabbing Sherry by the arm and dragging her to the others. 

When Sherry and Ashley had finally convinced the others to leave they headed for Rebecca’s house to drop her off. She was already too drunk to stand so they really didn’t want her filling herself with more strong drinks. 

They arrived at Rebecca’s house and met her boyfriend at the door. Rebecca had told them all about him a few times. His name was Billy Coen. Apparently he’s in the military, although if you asked any of her friends they would say that she only made that up. 

They had dropped Rebecca off, then Steve and then finally Ashley, so Sherry was left alone to walk home. She wasn’t going to drive either. Too many drinks. Sherry looked at the time. 1:30am. Shit! She told her parents that she would be home by midnight. They were going to be so mad weren’t they. 

 

Sherry arrived home, trying to sneak inside before anyone saw her. Her foot was just about to reach the stairs when she heard movement. “Going somewhere Sherry”, Albert asked smirking. He was sitting on the sofa and her parents were nowhere to be seen. Thank God. “Umm…”. Sherry didn’t know what to say. She shifted awkwardly. “Your parents are asleep, don’t worry”, he said, knowing that was the only reason for her anxiety. She sat down beside him. “I-I’m sorry”, she said looking down. He lifted her head with his hand, fingers gripping her chin. “It’s alright Sherry”, he said. Sherry stared at him. His hair was messy, the gel probably worn out by now and he had a t-shirt on that clung to his skin, showing his muscles underneath. He looked so, so kissable in that moment.

Before She even knew what she was doing, her lips were on his. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer in order to deepen the kiss. God, if her father found out he would most likely kill her. She stood up, pulling him off the sofa and headed for her bedroom. 

 

Sherry woke up to a blinding light shining in her eyes. She let out an annoyed groan. She turned, expecting to find Mr. Wesker, but instead found a note on the pillow.

“Had to leave. Couldn’t risk your father finding out what happened. See you again soon”.

Sherry couldn’t believe it. He had left…again! Somethings just never change.


	5. 23 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

She had done it. Sherry had become an agent like she wanted too. It was too bad that her parents weren’t here to see it. Neither was Albert.

She could never forget that name for as long as she lived. Growing up with him never seemed too bad but after she realized what he had done to the world, she hated him. More than words could ever express. He had turned himself into a monster, although maybe he already had been. She could never forgive him for what he done.

That’s why, when she had seen his death on the news, it confused her. She had gotten upset. Why though? Sherry hated him, or at least thought she did. He had been a good man…once. But that had been gone for a long time. She wanted to see him again, even If it was only once. Just to show him what he had done to the world…to her. Maybe then he might have changed his mind.

But people like that don’t change do they. That’s why, now, when she hears his name, she can’t tell people that she knew him. Because she really didn’t. He had started as a stranger to her when she was four years old and now, nineteen years later, he’s still that same stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought:)


End file.
